Inseguridad
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: Shikamaru esta perdidamente enamorado de Ino desde que tiene memoria. A pesar de que ya llevan un tiempo saliendo,no sabe si Ino lo ama de la misma manera. Ino se siente ignorada y eso la asusta. Ambos se preguntaban como terminaría ese noche.


H_ola, mucho gusto, me llaman Kotorii-chany les presento mi primer Shikaino. Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimot. (Quien si se me permite decirlo, no aprovecho a esta gran pareja, sin ofender :p)_

* * *

Inseguridad

No es como si no supiera lo atractiva pero a la vez problemática que era Ino. Después de todo, la conocía prácticamente desde que nació y hace ocho años que habían sido compañeros de equipo. Su gran amor por la rubia tenía ya mucho tiempo cosechándose, con cada risa, cada grito, y cada lágrima. Ino le gustaba cada vez más y más hasta el punto en que negarse a si mismo que se había enamorado de ella le parecía tan absurdo. Estaba seguro que amaba a Ino quisiera o no. No había en toda Konoha, no, más bien en todo el mundo, una chica más histérica, competitiva, gritona, regañona, orgullosa y completamente vanidosa que ella, la chica con quien estaba compartiendo la mesa en el restaurante más popular de la aldea. Pero también era cierto que era la chica más fuerte, alegre, leal y tierna que iba a conocer en su existencia. Ino para Shikamaru era problemática, pero problemáticamente maravillosa. Y por supuesto bella, lejos del tipo idealizado de chica común y corriente con quien alguna vez había planeado llegar al altar.

"¿Por qué demonios tenía que usar ese vestido tan llamativo?" —pensó con recelo mientras contemplaba esa prenda rojo fuego marcando su peligrosa figura, atrayendo demasiadas miradas de meseros mirones, tipos descarados que ignoraban a su cita, entre otros portadores del cromosoma XY. Claro que si le llegaba a hacer el más mínimo comentario de reprobación a su estilo, las consecuencias serian graves, ¿Y con qué derecho lo haría? Ella podría pensar que el era un novio demasiado machista o controlador y ciertamente esa no era su intención, sin mencionar que Ino jamás le permitiría manipularla de ninguna manera. Pero ¿Por qué su novia tenia que ser tan endemoniadamente bonita? No era que le desagradaba verla tan guapa, solo que odiaba que otros también lo hicieran. Pero demostrar aquello celos y posesión por ella requerida demasiado gasto de energía que no pensaba hacer a no ser que la situación lo obligara, robar tantas miradas de la población masculina le recordaba lo popular que era su chica sin mencionar lo simple se sentía a su lado, no entendía la razón de que Ino lo hubiera elegido a él teniendo tantas mejores opciones, la inseguridad que sentía solo era una muestra de que no se había equivocado al auto nombrarse el cobarde número uno de toda la aldea. –

— ¿En qué piensas Shika-Kun? — Preguntó su chica con coquetería. Se recogió un mechón de cabello que tapaba su ojo y le dedico una de sus famosas miradas seductoras. Las piernas de Shikamaru comenzaron a temblar y un escalofrío recorrido su cuerpo, las mejillas le ardían, así que con disimulo volteo su cara hacia otro lado. Si tan solo la problemática chica supiera cuento fuerza ejercía sobre el perezoso. La miró directamente a sus hermosos ojos color cielo y le dedico las palabras más románticas que en ese momento podía decir —Tengo ganas de fumar— Dijo con tono indiferente. Realmente desea que la nicotina inundara su cuerpo de paz. Tenía que controlar todo lo que ella lo hacía sentir.

La reacción de Ino no se hizo esperar, le dedico una mirada de furia, como si deseara enviarlo tres metros bajo tierra, y comenzó a comer su ensalada casi con violencia. La escena parecía haber sido tomada de esas aburridas películas de comedias románticas. Ino era aterradoramente graciosa cuando se enojaba. Y hasta cierto punto adorable. Sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban, las mejillas se ponían rojas como su vestido y arrugaba su nariz como si oliera basura. Parecía una niña pequeña a mitad de un berrinche. Si no hubiera sido por la situación tan problemática que podía, se burlaría de ella en ese momento y lo haría sin reprimirse. Prefirió permanecer con su actual semblante y no echarle más leña al fuego. Demasiado problemático.

Terminaron de cenar antes de lo previsto, la dama se levantó de la mesa y su novio le pago al descarado mesero, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la rubia mientras se ponía su abrigo color crema, su coraje contra el moreno aún era evidente. Salieron del lugar, y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo, Shikamaru intentaba alcanzar a Ino quien andaba a paso fuerte y veloz a pesar de llevar esos aparentemente incómodos tacones color carmín, con ellos marcaba las pisadas con tanta dureza que casi se hacían grietas en el suelo.

—Ese no es el camino a casa tu casa Ino —La corrigió Shikamaru cuando por fin la había alcanzado tomándola del brazo y respirando con pesar por el innecesario esfuerzo.

— ¿Y eso que importa? Es más… ¡¿Qué demonios te importa?! —Le contestó Ino.

—Por supuesto que me importa—Le dijo.

—Cállate—

—Sabes que no miento.

— ¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédula.

—Claro….Después de todo…- Los nervios de Shikamaru lo traicionaban de nuevo y comenzó a rascarse la nuca "Eres la persona que más me importa" ese pensamiento lo invadió inevitablemente.

— ¿Sí? —Los ojos de Ino brillaban de felicidad esperando la respuesta.

—Tu padre me asesinaría si no llegas a tu casa a la hora que nos fijo— Con tono indiferente, siguió hablando—Todavía recuerdo la advertencia que me dio, ya me lo imagino ahí en la puerta con el kunai en la mano, con toda intención de lanzármelo, sería demasiado problemático explicarle todo —A continuación de oír aquello a Ino le dieron unas increíbles ganas de golpearlo, se libro de su agarre y nuevamente camino con rapidez sin importarle la dirección.

— ¡Oye Ino! —Él ya harto la nada sencilla situación, se movió lo suficiente para quedar en frente de ella e impedirle la marcha. La chica no quiso darle la cara, y trato de esquivarlo pero antes de darse cuenta Shikamaru ya había pasado su brazo por su cintura evitando así su avance. Todo el coraje y la frustración de Ino se desvanecieron con ese simple intento abrazo, con la otra mano el chico tomó su barbilla y comprobó que toda la rabia se había desvaneció, el conocía muy bien aquella expresión aunque pocas veces aparecía. Ino estaba triste. Y mucho.

La tomó de la mano, aprovechando el parque cerca de ahí, dirigió hasta allá, una vez que llegaron, la invito a sentarse en una banca atrapando ambas manos de Ino con las de él, en todo minuto él no la había soltado y todo el camino hacia el lugar, la rubia no le había dicho ni una sola palabra más, él no sabía si su acompañante se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. O era mejor no comprobarlo por ahora, daba miedo verla con lagrimas además no deseaba herir su orgullo femenino. Solo podía escucharse en el ambiente dos cosas, el canto de los grillos y el maldito silencio. "Por problemático que sea, prefiero escuchar su parloteo que seguir con este silencio incomodo" reflexionó. Dándose cuenta de lo incomodo de la situación empezó a buscar en su cabeza las palabras más adecuadas para aquella situación, mientras los minutos pasaban, finalmente se dio cuenta del frío de la noche cuando su novia empezó a temblar a pesar de traer su abrigo. Instantáneamente quito el oscuro abrigo que el portaba (el cual combinaba a la perfección con su traje elegante) y se lo pasó por los hombros cuando Ino apenas había notado que ya no tenía sus manos juntas.

— ¿No te va a dar frío? —Le preguntó en casi en susurro.

—Ino, soy un hombre— Contestó como si eso lo fuera a disculparlo del frío. "Que machista" pensó la chica.

Shikamaru ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía frío y ya le había dado su abrigo, sin saber si fue un acto de caballerosidad o una idea errónea sobre la superioridad en la resistencia al clima helado de los hombres, Ino comenzó a darse cuenta que la prenda llevaba el olor de la piel de su novio. No sabría como describirlo, simplemente era su esencia. Su corazón se acelero y su respiración se detuvo un momento sintiendo como ese embriagando aroma le transmitía un calor masivo y relajante. Y eso que no usaba colonia.

Mientras la fragancia de Ino tampoco era ignorada, desde el inicio de la cita el olor de su dorado cabello y el perfume se habían mezclado en una combinación de rosas frescas. Todo eso agregado a la delicada y blanca piel de Ino debía volverse algo prohibido, tentaba demasiado a estar cerca de ella. Como lucía estar más tranquila se animo a preguntarle — ¿Puedo saber por qué estas así? ¿Qué te pasa? — Esperó por dentro ansioso la respuesta.

—Nada— Respondió. Pero si algo sabía de mujeres, le había dicho su papá y quedaba demostrado con su madre en las discusiones familiares, era que cuando una chica contestaba "_nada_" la traducción más cercana de lo que quería decir era "_Estoy enojada contigo, idiota_" y evidentemente pasaba algo.

—Tssk… Problemática-—mencionó en un chasquido. —Mira Ino, si no me lo dices y no hablamos de esto, el problema no se va a resolver, por eso deja de ser tan problemática y dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —

Si Shikamaru solo estuviera enterado de las horas que Ino paso eligiendo el vestido, maquillaje, peinado y zapatos adecuados para la ocasión para que al final solo recibiera de su parte un seco — Menos mal que ya estas lista, ahora vámonos— O cuando trato de llamar su atención durante la cena endulzando su voz, regalando coquetas miradas además de propiciar accidentales roces de dedos, tal vez entendería su desilusión. Sin embargo ¿Desde cuando Ino Yamanaka se sentía insegura? Ni siquiera cuando el popular Sasuke Uchiha la ignoraba se sentía así de desanimada. Pero después de todo no era de esperarse, no se trataba de Uchiha esta vez, no era su capricho de la infancia, o su pretexto para pelearse con Sakura, sino de Shikamaru, por lo tanto su indiferencia resultaba dolorosa. Realmente penetrante. Una lagrima enemiga intentaba de sus ojos vidriosos, Ino no hacía más que preguntarse si Shikamaru realmente sentía algo por ella, y si no era así _¿Por qué razón seguir saliendo con ella? ¿Le interesaba otra chica? ¿Acaso terminar con la relación resultaba demasiado problemático para él? ¿Estaba esperando que ella lo hiciera y evitarse dificultades?_

— ¿Te gusto Shika? — se aventuro a preguntar antes de que el valor la abandonara. Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresiva pregunta tonta. _¿Qué si le gus_taba? ¡Por Dios! Si cada célula de su cuerpo le decía a gritos que siempre la había adorado. Tal vez debía ser más claro en ese asunto dudas. Le encantaba, le fascinaba, la amaba como un idiota a pesar de tener un IQ de 200.

— ¿Qué? —

—Ya me escuchaste. Dime ¿De verdad te gusto? — La rubia tomaba el abrigo con mucha fuerza, queriendo tener algo de Shikamaru que no se alejara de ella, como si de esa manera buscara seguridad. Ino se armo de un falso valor y siguió hablando antes de arrepentirse. — Si ya no estás feliz de salir conmigo…—Dirigió su mirada a los ojos oscuros de su novio, de manera directa y sin rodeos. —No tienes que hacerlo. No estás obligando a nada, y no te voy a obligar a estar conmigo si no lo deseas. No habrá escenitas. Si ya no te gusto, solo dilo-

Su deseo de llorar se incremento, pero no iba a parecer una mujer débil y dependiente delante de él, al menos conservaría su orgullo. Ya que no podía mantener su corazón cerca de ella, se quedaría de pie para recibir la respuesta, ya sea que terminaran o no. Apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

— ¿Sabes, Ino? —La interrumpió poniendo el dedo índice en su labio inferior -- Si aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento realmente por ti, no eres tan lista como crees—Dijo secamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Por primera vez, tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos, entre miedo y ansiedad, si quería dar el golpe de gracia, solo esperaba que fuera rápido.

—Solo dilo, ya. Lo que tengas que decir, lo voy a aceptar sin reclamarte nada—

—Tonta— La interrumpió Shikamaru — ¡Por dios! Ino ¿Por qué quería que termináramos? ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso? —

—Tú.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y ahora qué hice?

—Mírate, no estás muy entusiasmado por estar aquí a mi lado. No pareces feliz de estar conmigo.

—Tssk, para empezar sabes que no soy precisamente la persona más energética y demostrativa del mundo. No soy como Naruto que se le pasa gritando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que quiere a Hinata. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta nada por ti. Claro que soy feliz. Soy muy feliz contigo. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Pues no te creo

— ¿Por qué no?

—No me lo dices, ni lo demuestras, de verdad ¿te gusto? ¿Sientes algo cuando estás conmigo? ¿Sientes algo ahora mismo? —

¿Por qué demonios las chicas quieren oír sobre los sentimientos todo el tiempo? Ver a Ino temerosa por vez primera debido a él lo hizo reaccionar. Esa era la única motivación que el moreno necesitaba, el rostro de la chica que amaba desde su infancia demandando una respuesta.

—Tú sabes como es mi forma de ser, no soy la clase de chico que se la pasa diciendo cosas lindas, cursis, románticas y todo eso. Esas ridiculeces no van conmigo. Pero si te hace feliz a ti, entonces escucha…me gustas mucho.

El perezoso sonrió con los ojos cerrados y dio un suspiro. Se levantó de la banca, se puso delante de ella y se arrodillo entrelazando sus manos nuevamente con las de ella, sintiendo la suavidad de su nívea piel. Se estiró un poco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, rozando su boca le dijo—Más de lo que imaginas— Lo que alguna vez dijo Naruto era cierto, Shikamaru casi nunca tomaba la iniciativa para hacer algo, pero cuando lo hacía, ponía toda su alma en ello. Sabía que esa noche no podría dormir tranquilo hasta dejar todo claro con ella. Empezó a besarla con intensidad y sutileza esperando que correspondiera el gesto pero no pasaba nada. Ino permaneció indiferente sintiendo de aquel beso una confusión. La chica se sentía demasiado sensible. "Tal vez está en esos días del mes" pensó el chico ante tal apatía, la indiferencia es algo doloroso y más si es de la persona de la que te enamoraste. Junto su frente con la de ella, y sus narices rozaban, soltó una de sus manos para comenzar a jugar con el mechón rebelde el cabello de Ino.

—Mírame—le dijo. —Ino mírame, por favor- le pidió con ternura. Tomo su mentón y la obligo a hacerlo.

— ¿Crees que si no sintiera nada por ti estaría aquí contigo? Mira Ino, tengo muchos defectos, pero sabes que soy honesto. ¿Piensas que me gustaría entrelazar mis manos con una chica que no me gustará? ¿Crees que podría abrazarte o besarte si no es esto real? Sabes que no del tipo que juega con los sentimientos de los demás— Besó la mano que permanecía en su agarre con gentileza.

—Supongo que sería demasiado problemático para ti estar con alguien que no te gusta —Menciono Ino quien sonrió nerviosa ante tal acción tal dulce. El moreno también se lleno de felicidad al verle así.

— ¿Sabes por qué te invite a ese restaurante? — Ahora Ino negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad no quería confesártelo pero, el otro día cuando estabas con Sakura cuidando de las flores que estaban fuera de la tienda, escuche la conversación que tenias con ella— La rubia lo miro ofendida frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba nada que alguien se entrometiera en sus charlas de chicas y el moreno lo sabía—sin querer, por supuesto —se defendió —Pero escuché le decías lo afortunada que era Ten-Ten porque Neji la había llevado ahí. Lo romántico que te pareció y la envidia que decías tener por eso. Te lleve ese lugar para que no tuviera que envidiar a nadie, yo quería verte feliz. Más aún, quería ser yo quien te diera ese gusto. Para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas– Apretó el agarre para que no le quedara duda alguna, mientras su cara empezaba a arder de la vergüenza y su corazón lo amenazaba con abandonar su pecho. Si no hubiera sido por esta situación, probablemente jamás se lo revelaría.

— ¿En serio?- La señorita Yamanaka no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba salir de la boca del joven Nara.

—Problemática, escucha Ino. Escúchame bien — Tomo el rostro de Ino entre sus manos y he hizo contacto directo con sus ojos azules con una mirada profunda.

—Si quieres que terminemos porque tú ya te diste cuenta de que puedes salir con algún otro mejor que yo, de lo simple que soy para ti, o eres tú quien ya no siente nada por mí, lo entenderé, sería lo más lógico después de todo. Es entendible que quieras encontrar a alguien que este a tu nivel, te esperan cosas mejores que yo—Ante tales palabras Ino quiso interrumpirlo, decirle si era realmente un genio dejará de decir tonterías. Confesarle que con el tiempo reconoció que no solo era un vago, empezó a conocer su nivel moral, a verlo como un chico inteligente, un amigo confiable, un gran líder, una persona tan valiente y noble que no tiene miedo de morir por la gente que le importa, que se fue ganando su cariño, su respeto, para al final terminar admirándolo… y enamorándose de él.

Que lo amaba. Profundamente.

Sin mencionar que… ¡Con un demonio! Los años lo habían convertido de un chico flacucho con perfil de vago para volverse un hombre alto, con espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, muy atractivo sin duda, y con esa voz ronca que le erizaba la piel con solo decir su nombre, aunque conservará esa mirada de flojera la mayor parte del tiempo

¿Qué o quién podía ser mejor que él?

—Pero si es porque crees que no siento nada por ti, estas en el error más grande que puedas imaginar. ¿A quién no le ibas a gustar? Mírate — le dijo Shikamaru tiernamente embelesado, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la tomo por los hombros (sin importarle aparentemente que su abrigo se cayera al suelo) luego le daba un análisis con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza, deleitándose de sus femeninas curvas, como si la estuviera preparando una estrategia para atacarla. Ino sintió la mirada de su novio cargada con deseo, dulzura y amor. Si se tratara de cualquier otro probablemente le daría un puñetazo y gritado al muy pervertido. Pero no si se trataba de Shikamaru. Le gusto que la mirara de esa manera. Demasiado. El aire comenzó a faltarle por el inoportuno calor que se elevaba en el ambiente.

— Eres muy hermosa. Fuiste una de las bellezas de la escuela. Te encuentro la mujer más atractiva de toda Konoha. Siempre fuiste el sueño inalcanzable para muchos de la academia, incluido yo, eras la chica de mis sueños, aún lo eres, eso no va a cambiar, lo juro—Esto último no solo en ese sentido encantador y romántico, si tan solo Ino supiera cuantas veces el chico despertaba bañado de sudor con el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto por fantasear con ella en situaciones poco o nada fraternales —

Tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió. Lo que siguiente que diría nacía desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos —Además eres fuerte, confiable, muy responsable y alegre ¿Quién no iba a enamorarse de ti? — Ino tenía toda la cara colorada, especialmente las mejillas, jamás el corazón la había traicionado de tal manera, latía como jamás lo había hecho antes, sus manos temblaban y sintió una ola de calor por la felicidad, tenía una euforia masiva, quería gritar, saltar a sus brazos y robarle el aliento con un beso. Todo esto era demasiado irreal, todo era tan bonito. Shikamaru nunca le había dicho antes palabras tan lindas. Palabras tan reales. La chica solo pudo ofrecerle la sonrisa más hermosa que le dedicaría alguien en su vida, esperando ansiosa que su novio terminara para decirle que ella sentía lo mismo. Lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba por el perezoso más inteligente de toda la aldea.

—Shikamaru…yo…escucha— Pero no la dejo terminar.

— Shhh… guarda silencio y escúchame tú mujer problemática. En realidad no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, soy perezoso, cobarde y nunca he sido popular, pero soy todo tuyo. Siempre te seré fiel y podrás confiar en mí. Daría mi vida por ti, por protegerte. ¿Lo entiendes? Créeme. Por problemática que seas…

Te amo. Ino, de verdad te amo.

Era la primera vez, a pesar de que hace meses salían, que su novio le decía que la amaba. Ino se quedo muda y le tomo un par de instantes reaccionar, solo logro pasar sus brazos por su cuello con fuerza, como queriendo agradecerle sin necesidad de palabras. Nada podía ser más hermosos que saberse correspondida. Felizmente correspondida. Esas palabas, esas cortas y sencillas palabras era todo lo que ella había deseado escuchar desde lo más profundo de su corazón, si salían sinceramente de los labios de Shikamaru. Lo tomaba con mucha fuerza y hundía su rostro en el hombro del chico.

—Ino… cálmate. Me estas apretando muy fuerte — Le dijo apenas pudiendo respirar. Ino lo soltó rápidamente viendo como su rostro se había puesto ligeramente azul por la falta de oxigeno. Ella quería robarle el aire pero no de esa manera.

Lo siento — Le dijo, se le quedó mirando un rato se llevó una mano a la boca,

sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a reírse alegremente de manera de librarse del estrés que la invadió anteriormente.

El moreno se sintió aliviado cuando la vio reír así, tan relajada, tan tranquila y sobre todo contenta. No iba a forzarla a darle una respuesta, no quería presionarla. Solo deseaba que ella supiera que era amada y él se encargaría de demostrárselo si eso la hacía dichosa. Por problemático que fuera. Tal vez algún día ella sentiría lo mismo.

— ¡Oye! Te dije que no me apretaras tan fuerte. Pero en ningún momento creo

haberte dicho que me soltarás. — Shikamaru le extendió los brazos invitándola a regresar hacia él. Ino aceptó más que gustosa. Juntaron sus cabezas después empezaron a darse un beso.

— ¿Sabes Shika? — Dijo rozándole la nariz.

¿Qué? —

Todo hiciste por mí esta noche, la cena, el lugar, trajes elegantes, todo fue

muy lindo. No deseo parecer ingrata pero la verdad es que yo no necesito nada de eso. No las quiero. Dijiste que esas cursilerías no van contigo y estoy de acuerdo. Para mí no tienen ningún caso ir a un restaurante elegante o recibir poemas, chocolates o muñecos de peluche. — Paso sus brazos por su cuello, luego empezó a acarícialo con sus finos dedos en la nuca y rozarle la parte baja de las orejas, provocando un efecto placenteramente embriagador. Shikamaru se sentía tan bien con tal masaje. Si supiera que en ese momento lo tenía a su completa merced por tales caricias.

Tssk…. Problemática ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? —Le preguntó

¿Es qué no lo sabes? Mmmm… ¿Realmente eres un genio? — Contestó

coqueta y altanera. Esa era la Ino que conocía y adoraba. Sencillamente orgullosa, alegre, muy problemática y totalmente asombrosa.

Ino lo tomo con fuerza del cuello y lo comenzó a darle un beso suave con sus finos labios, despacio y de manera seductoramente inocente, se concentró especialmente en el labio inferior, el cual comenzó a morder de manera sutil. — Shikamaru— Susurro su nombre con ansía y entreabrió los labios, el chico no necesitaba recibir esa invitación por segunda vez, con su permiso busco el roce de su lengua con la de su novia. Exploró su boca ardiente y dulce, deseosa de él, de su calor. La suavidad de su lengua solo despertaba al hombre ansioso por ella. A ese hombre enamorado. La pasión del momento lo animo a abandonar las caricias que le deba en sus finos hombros para bajar y abrir los botones inferiores del abrigo de su chica, la estrecho con fuerza por la cintura, de manera posesiva y protectora mal mismo tiempo. El calor aumentaba junto con el deseo. Se atrevió a poner sus manos en la espalda desnuda de Ino, ya que el vestido estaba muy escotado de la parte trasera. En cuanto lo hizo la sintió temblar en sus brazos. Ino sentía que cada caricia que le daba dejaba marcada su piel, se sentía tan bien sentir las manos de su novio en su piel. Regalándole sensaciones que solo él podía. Que solo a él le iba a permitir darle. Cada toque le dejaba un calor encantador. Como caminos de placer y cariño que la recorrían con pasión. Los corazones de ambos latían esta vez al mismo tiempo y al mismo nivel acelerado. En perfecta sincronía.

A pesar de que no se veía ninguna persona a la vista el joven Nara se trato de tranquilizar un poco debido a que se encontraban en un lugar abierto. Se separaron con pesar para recuperar el aire. El joven se sentó en la banca nuevamente y la invito a sentarse a su lado pero Ino decidió hacerlo en sus piernas. Y eso al joven no le molestó nada. La rubia se acomodo mejor cuando recargo su cabeza en el hombro y con su pequeña nariz rozaba su cuello. Sentir la respiración de Ino le erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo.

Pese a todo el encanto del momento, Shikamaru era un caballero, su padre, en incomodas platicas, le había explicado lo importante que era que un hombre no tocará a una mujer sin su permiso, y menos en una parte privada. Pero como acariciar su espalda no era precisamente una zona privada, podía acariciarle seductoramente tanto como quisiera ¿Verdad? Además Ino lo disfrutaba. Realmente. Se notaba en sus ojos que se oscurecían y su mirada llena da gozo. ¿Quién era el para negarle tal gozo? La verdad nunca le podía negar nada, por más problemático sus fueran sus caprichosas exigencias. Si por él fuera le pondría el mundo a sus pies. "Solo quiero ser compartir esta felicidad contigo, mujer problemática" pensó mientras la observaba embobado. La pareja estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos. Ambos muy radiantes.

Te amo. — Le confesó finalmente. Y sintió como si se quitará un gran peso de encima. El corazón de Shikamaru se detuvo. Después pudo sentir una ola de armonía en todo su ser.

Dilo de nuevo, por favor— Le pidió incrédulo

Ino tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo repitió más claramente.

Yo también te amo. Te amo de verdad Shikamaru. En serio.

¿De verdad?

Idiota. ¿Crees que le permitiría a un chico abrazarme, besarme o tocarme si no sintiera amor? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? — Le reclamo visiblemente ofendida. Aunque suponía que es no había sido su intención.

El corazón de Shikamaru se detuvo. Después pudo sentir una ola de armonía en todo su ser. Lo amaba. Ino también lo amaba. No podía ser más feliz.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Y duraron así un rato más, en lo que Shikamaru combatía su deseo de acariciarle el muslo que tenía tan cerca. La preciosa vista que tenía tampoco ayudaba a controlar sus emociones. El rostro hermoso de Ino cerca de su cara, la sensación de su sedoso cabello en su hombro, y el busto de Ino tan cerca de su pecho, bajando y subiendo muy lentamente por su respiración. La mano del muchacho lo traiciono y abandonó la cintura de Ino para colocarse en su rodilla. La chica sintió mariposas en el estomago. Descubrió lo que pensaba hacer. Se conectaron con la mirada e instintivamente rozó su pierna muy ligeramente. Ino ahogo un suspiro y tembló de ansiedad.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto con tono ronco. Ino solo asintió anhelante. Shikamaru sabía que si continuaba perdería el control. Y como el buen ninja que era decidió retirarse. Además no iba aprovecharse de la situación. No ahora.

—Deberíamos irnos— Le dio un vistazo a su reloj. Ya sabía que era tarde. Pero no que tan tarde. — Ya pasa de la hora que nos indico tu papá, va a matarme— "Y peor aún, no me dejara volver a verte" comento para sí mismo en su mente.

Ino se levantó de sus piernas, con todo el pesar de su novio al dejar de sentir su peso, observo agacharse para tomar el abrigo de él, que se había caído al suelo. Lo sacudió un poco antes de dárselo. — Toma, lamento que se haya ensuciado— dijo con dulzura.

—Tssk, Olvídalo. —Agarró el abrigo y se lo puso sobre su hombro. La tomó de la mano entrelazando los dedos. Comenzaron a caminar con dirección al hogar de la joven. Todo el camino radiantes de felicidad. Llegaron a la casa de Ino. Las luces de la entrada estaban apagadas. Por un golpe de suerte los papás de su novia parecían haber salido.

Probablemente tuvieron una misión de emergencia, a veces pasa y no regresan hasta en la mañana— Dijo colocándose en la puerta. Shikamaru trago saliva.

— Gracias por esta noche Shika— Ino le regalo la sonrisa más pura que a nadie le daba. Inclino su rostro en busca de un beso de buenas noches. Y eso fue suficiente para él.

—Gracias a ti por amarme. Problemática— Le dio un beso de despedida y observó como entraba a su casa. Después comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento.

Supo que no era el momento de insinuar nada. La paciencia era una de sus pocas virtudes que podía presumir. Ya habría tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Además si pasaba una noche con ella, probablemente la secuestraría después sin importarle los problemas en los que se pudiera meter.

Según las palabras de Shikaku hace más de ocho años —_Cualquier mujer mostrará ternura al hombre del que se enamore _— recordó lo que dijo su viejo aquel día, llego a la conclusión no de que no podía ser más cierto. Esta noche Ino se lo probado con cada acción.

Si lo hacía con ella, esa noche o cualquier otra, no la amaría más ni la amaría menos. Incluso aunque no compartiera una noche con ella por caprichos del destino, y eso que la deseaba más que a cualquier otra mujer en toda su existencia, Shikamaru la amaría siempre, estaba seguro que la amaría siempre.

* * *

_Antes que nada gracias por leer ese Oneshot. Me encanta esta pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por distintas cuestiones no había tenido tiempo de escribir sobre ellos. Para ser sincera llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y espero no estar demasiado oxidada. De todo corazón espero que lo hayas disfrutado y me encantaría recibir su opinión. Con su apoyo este será el primero de muchos Shikaino :)_

_Gracias por su tiempo, nos vemos!!!_


End file.
